Mi Querido Cuñado
by Youkai Destiny san
Summary: Sesshoumaru es el gran Amo y Señor respetado y temido por todos, pero tambien es el cuñado de Kagome Higurashi que empieza a sentir algo por el frivolo semental., Fic totalmente renovado despues de 2 años de ausencia.
1. Chapter 1

**Es un fic totalmente renovado , espero que les guste despues de los 2 años de Ausencia**

Era una época del año en la que ella estaba tranquila ,se acercaba el invierno, la batalla final había terminado y ella por fin vivía al lado del joven al que creía que verdaderamente amaba , finalmente después de todas las aventuras que llegaron a tener,.. estaban casados finalmente ,eran una pareja pero un inesperado invierno se aproximaba.

Kagome Higurashi había dejado la época moderna del Japón por la gran época Feudal, y finalmente decidió que se quedaría allí por el resto de su vida, y formaría un hogar con Inuyasha, pero como las historias no pueden terminar así de fácil (por que no me gusta este final personalmente), algo que no se esperaba la reciente pareja, llegaría como un relámpago y solo un gran Youkai podría detener este peligro... además de sanar muchas heridas sin que el lo desceara.

_**Infernal Love**_

**Chapter 1**

_**Pedazo de Animal.**_

Después de algunos meses desde que Kagome Higurashi llego por si misma a la época feudal para quedarse al lado de Inuyasha , todo parecería estar en un gran calma.

Inuyasha junto a Miroku hacían sus trabajitos para llevarse algo a la boca...y a la de sus familias ( llevarse muchas cosas a la boca) .

Por su lado Sango cuidaba a el pequeño retoño que aun era muy pequeño , mientras las gemelas hacían de las suyas al pequeño zorro Shippou, Rin aprendía cada día mas y mas cosas al lado de la anciana Kaede, definitivamente, la niña llegaría a ser una muy buena sacerdotisa , eso si, si ella elegía quedarse en la aldea .

Todo esta de maravilla...

Kagome estaba con su nuevo trabajo de sacerdotisa, purificando seres sobrenaturales que habían sido poseídos por demonios (Kagome trabaja de exorcista ), estos seres hacían sus "travesurillas" en las aldeas cercanas, y ella se encargaba de purificarlos y otras veces cuando no había remedio , simplemente los exterminaba con sus flechas sagradas.

Al terminar su trabajo , los aldeanos le ofrecieron algunos alimentos, de los que ella acepto gustosamente , aquellos aldeanos estaban definitivamente contentos por la labor de la gran Miko-Kagome (ella ya era conocida por toda la región con ese nombre ya podía presumir de algo), eliminar a el gran gato fantasma no era cosa fácil, ese ser había matado a todo el ganado pero ahora ya no seria molestia., ella se despidió y con una bolsa llena de buenas verduras que sazonarían en alimento de Inuyasha , se fue por el camino que pasaba por el bosque con su arco y flechas cargadas en la espalda , si alguien se metía con ella, no duraría mas de 30 segundos , pues esa era la verdad.. ella se había convertido en una persona muy poderosa, talvez como decia Kaede tenia el nivel de la legendaria Midoriko.

-Veamos, debo tomar el camino de la derecha, o el de la izquierda??, creo que me acabo de perder... -(clásica gotita en la cabeza)...OH no ¡! Y ahora quien podrá ayudarme??...-dijo esto algo divertido, por que sabia quien estaba precisamente atrás de ella.

-Vaya..., Miko...-dijo una voz seria detrás de ella.

-Oh vamos!! Cuñadito..., me gustaría que me saludaras así...- haciendo casi un monologo de espaldas- "oh!! Buenas tardes mi querida cuñada, que haces por acá?? Quieres que te ayude con lo que traes??"- dijo dándose la vuelta y encontrándose con la fría mirada de Sesshoumaru.

-...!!

-Bueno.. también me alegra verte Sesshoumaru...

El Youkai solo la observo, y pensó "que esa mujer en verdad era una insolente", y se dispuso a marcharse, el tenia cosas importantes que hacer en ese bosque, y hablar con la mujer de su medio hermano no era una de ellas.

-Espera..., etto... , por lo menos no me indicas donde esta la salida hacia mi aldea??-dijo esperanzada..

El Youkai alzo una mano y con el dedo índice señalo a un lado del camino, luego sin pensarlo empezó a marcharse.

-Muchas gracias CU-ÑA-DO!!...

Sesshoumaru se detuvo y movió la cabeza en dirección hacia la joven, enviándole ondas asesinas con la mirada ( zip-zip-zip), entonces la joven le dedico una calida sonrisa y moviendo la mano en modo despedida partió de allí, dejando al youkai prácticamente confundido, desde hacia un buen tiempo la chica creía que le simpatizaba y andaba así de confiada con el, no era así él detestaba su presencia.

Kagome caminaba con la bolsa en una mano y mirando hacia al frente pensó sobre la aparición del Youkai cerca de la aldea, era seguro que venia con algún presente para la pequeña Rin , el siempre hacia ello, y ya se había vuelto algo normal verlo caminar por la aldea , y los mismos aldeanos ya se habían acostumbrado a su presencia aunque el seguía siendo antipático y mas frió que bloque de hielo en medio de la antártica

( pero no gracias al calentamiento global ), entonces recordó..

Flash Back

Un día cuando vio al Youkai caminando hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede , una de las gemelas de Sango se acerco y abrazo su estola siendo arrastrada suavemente por el andar tranquilo de Sesshoumaru, hasta que este se dio cuenta de la carga que tenia detrás, se dio la vuelta, y ello asusto a la propia Kagome que estuvo apunto de ir al rescate de la gemela, pero se detuvo al ver la reacción del propio y (raramente) frívolo Youkai...

-Que se supone que haces??-pregunto Sesshoumaru.

-Perrito...!!-respondió la niña...

Inesperadamente el Youkai se agacho y agarro a la niña suavemente se la llevo en el brazo mientras ella lo abrazaba, entonces vio a Sango acercársele muy preocupada y simplemente se la entrego .

-Se te perdió esto...-dijo seriamente entregándole a la niña, y dándose la vuelta retomo su camino.

-M...muchas gracias Sesshoumaru...-respondió Sango al ver a su niña.

Cuando el Youkai se alejo un poco la niña empezó a llorar, estirando los brazos en dirección del mismo.

-Perrito!!perrito!!.

Se soltó de los brazos de su madre y como pudo corrió hacia el Youkai que se detuvo al sentir que nuevamente tenia algo en su cola (cola, estola, lo que tenga), se dio la vuelta y vio como Sango tenia algo de miedo pero simplemente la ignoro y empezó a caminar con la niña cómodamente echada en su estola, en verdad era algo muy tierno y a la vez cómico, pensó Kagome.

Fin del Flash Back

Definitivamente, ese Youkai había mejorado su comportamiento, sino fuera por que tuviera que ver a Rin cada cierto tiempo el no se habría acostumbrado a los humanos, y ella no se había dado el gusto de ver el cambio de carácter en el gran Señor Sesshoumaru, líder de la región, pues después de derrotar a Naraku , Sesshoumaru simplemente se convirtió en el gran Jefe, Master, Cabeza, el gran Optimus,el rey leon de japon. en fin en el Comandante de todos los youkais que habían por allí.

Llego a pensar en que la propia Rin se convertiría en "algo mas" que la protegida de Sesshoumaru con el tiempo, se lo imagino eh hizo un fan ficction (muajajaja), pero era verdad, no solo ella se lo imaginaba sino que todo el mundo por ello era mejor preparar a la chiquilla para la vida que llegaría a tener si empezara a ver con diferentes ojos al Youkai.

Tanto pensar en el que se le habia cruzado por el camino llego sin problemas a la aldea., ya anochecía y precisamente fue recibida por la dulce Rin , que la esperaba.

-Buenas noches Kagome-Sama...-saludo la niña.

-Buenas noches Rin-Chan..-respondió ella-Inuyasha y el monje Miroku ya regresaron??.

-Etto... no , aun no regresaron supongo que otra vez pasaran la noche en otra aldea.

-Vaya... , y yo que traje las verduras favoritas de Inuyasha...(bueno no tan favoritas, por lo menos le dan sabor al Ramen que es lo único que sabe comer)-pensó la Miko.

-Supongo que nos lo cenaremos nosotras...- dijo la niña.

-Pues nos haremos una gran cena..-respondió Kagome con una gran sonrisa.

Bueno después de alimentarse con la mejorada versión del Ramen de Kagome (que en el futuro se convertiría en una victima por que uno de los aldeanos se fue a china robandole la receta a Kagome)..., decidieron dormir, bueno después de lavarse los dientes como era debido pues Kagome le avía impartido esa regla a Rin., ya era muy de noche cuando Kagome se despertó por el aullido de un coyote -En japon hay coyotes?? Vaya, no me lo imaginaba - se levanto cuando entendió que el aullido era de un animal aterrorizado, entonces saliendo en camisón por que sabia que no tendría el tiempo de acomodarse todas las prendas de sacerdotisa fashion, salio con su arco (recuerdo de kikyou), y sus flechas.

Hacia frió, pero no le importo, algo estaba mal en el bosque y debía evitar cualquier riesgo de que su aldea fuera atacada, entonces lo vio, vio al Youkai que se había encontrado en la tarde parecía que había aterrizado justo en la base de un árbol evidentemente lanzado por alguien o por algo, el reflejo de la luna ayudaba un poco y pudo notar el color rojo de la sangre que se deslizaba por su cara, casi empapándole los ojos.

-Sesshoumaru!!-grito ella acercándose - que ocurre!!

Apenas dijo esto él le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa, no se esperaba que la joven apareciera de la nada, entonces un estruendo llamo la atención del Youkai y salto hacia la espesura del bosque, entonces Kagome lo siguió con la mirada, y pudo notar un aura maligna que se extendía desde las profundidades había algo allí que ataco a Sesshoumaru, y como la metiche que es ¡! No lo iba a dejar solo..

Por su lado Sesshoumaru se había acercado al lugar y entonces se quedo parado frente a la criatura, la misma era una cosa verdaderamente espantosa, un dragón cubierto de fuego (para los que no sepan..., mitológicamente los dragones al llegar a la edad muy, muy avanzada suelen convertir sus escamas en fuego ardiente, algo parecido al la criatura que aparece en "El Señor de los Anigays"ops. Anillos.), Sesshoumaru definitivamente vio a esa criatura como un digno contrincante y no dudo en encontrarla y derrotarla (hay!! Estos hombres....XD), pero lastimosamente llevaba las de perder, esa criatura dormía placidamente, hasta que llego el cabezota de Sessh-kun y pinchándole con su espadita que lo despierta y lo hace enojar, todo el mundo sabe que un dragón cubierto de fuego de mas de 30 metros de altura es mas fuerte que un perro.

Luego de ser prácticamente "Out" , por el ataque de cola del dragón.. Llamémosle así ya que solo la movió para que este deje de molestar (algo así como los caballos a las moscas) , Sesshoumaru había regresado y nuevamente había intentado aunque sea darle un pinchazo en el ojo para que el dragón quedara por lo menos con un parche como pirata, pero nada se pudo hacer, antes de que el orgulloso Youkai se diera cuenta , la bestia arremetió con un potente soplido de fuego, el Youkai pudo escapar , pero se le quemo parte de su hermoso cabello..(ToT), dejándolo casi del tamaño de Inuyasha.

Inesperadamente cuando quiso Mostrar su "haz" bajo la manga apareció la Miko...

-(Que hace ella aquí!!)- pensó el Youkai.

-Sesshoumaru!!Cuidado!!-grito de repente Kagome.

Ya muy tarde él solo sintió un liquido calido fluyéndole por el pecho, y unas mandíbulas rodeándole el cuerpo, la bestia lo estaba mordiendo, mas bien ya se lo estaba saboreando...

Sintió como las fuerzas lo abandonaban pero si la fuerza se iba , la Ira empezaba a llenar ese vació, entonces alzo una de sus manos y preparo su ataque de látigo que dio directamente en uno de los ojos del dragón , produciendo que este abriera la boca y soltara al youkai., el fuego quemaba cuando cayo a los mismos pies del Dragón., en ese momento una flecha salio disparada de la nada alumbrando tanto como el fuego del propio dragón la escena , llego apenas rozándole la nariz a la bestia y esta permaneció aturdida por un momento y cambiando el color de fuego que le rodeaba a un color azulado ,se dio la vuelta y entro dentro de la cueva que tenia justo detrás de él, perdiéndose en las profundidades de la misma.

La sacerdotisa entonces emprendió rápida carrera hacia el joven de cabellos plateados que estaba en el suelo, aparentemente confundido pero tratando de ponerse de pie.

-Sesshoumaru!!, no te muevas.. Por que has hecho esa locura!!-dijo Kagome a tiempo que se arrodillaba para ayudar al Youkai .

-No me toques!!-grito el.

Esto asusto a kagome?? Eh-eh??, pues no!!

-Oh ¡! De nada Sesshoumaru, de nada, solo te salve la vida.. pero ya que me lo agradeces no es gran cosa..

-...-trato de pararse pero cada vez que lo intentaba salía mas sangre.

-Quédate quieto!"!!-gritaba ella- bueno calma, calma!!, en estos casos se debe tener mucha calma.

-En estos casos??..., acaso sabes curar a las personas que fueron atacadas por Dragones enfurecidos??, vaya los humanos de la otra época son muy listos...-refunfuño Sesshoumaru.

-Por lo menos estas conciente de que acabas de hacer algo estupido ..-respondió ella, lo que debía hacer era evitar que el se desmayara y "tratar" de conversar con el era lo indicado- quédate quieto que te llevare a la aldea.

-No me toques!!- advirtió el youkai.

-Ah!!

- No!!, a mi no me vas a tratar así , en estos momentos cuñadito!!-advirtió mas amenazante Kagome , a tiempo en que le arrancaba un pedazo de la manga de la ropa de él y la envolvía alrededor de su cintura, evitando que se desangrara mas en ese momento- Trataras de hacerte el fuerte luchando contra semejante criatura , pero a mi no me tratas asi.

-Pero quien te crees tu para hablarme así??-respondió a duras.

-Umhhh??, , quien me creo yo??, bueno , no se , me imagino que soy la persona que vio el limite de la estupidez youkai , si no te diste cuenta acabas de ser casi partido por la mitad, por un dragon y no uno cualquiera Cuñado, nada mas y nada menos – señalando la cueva – Un dragon milenario un ser tan antiguo, que tu ,solo eres un poco de mugre en la escama de su cola -dijo ella a tiempo que sostenía un brazo de el y se lo colocaba por el hombro para poder sostenerle y tratar de levantarlo- gracias a Kami que funciono mi idea de calmarlo con una flecha sagrada, eso debió darle sueño.

El joven no dijo nada pero , en ese momento había notado algo , del cual no se había percatado hace unos momentos, la chica estaba , bueno.. Como decirlo, estaba con un kimono demasiado, demasiado.. , extraño??

Kagome en ese momento estaba con un simple camisón de seda ( se lo trajo de la época moderna por que no iba a dormir con kimono verdad?, en verdad ella se trajo muchas cosas muy lujosas de su época , Sesshoumaru nunca había visto ropa así en toooodaaaa su vida, se quedo un tanto fisgoneando las siluetas que tenia en ese momento, cosa que Kagome no noto, mientras intentaba hacerle parar, pero él sin embargo aprovecho, el camisón era pequeño, dejaba mucho a la imaginación , estaba acostumbrado a ver sus piernas tiempo atrás cuando usaba la faldita verde , pero ahora las veía mucho mas, incluso pudo ver el color de sus bragas.

-blancas... (penso)

Luego al ser levantado por la sacerdotisa con mucho esfuerzo trataba de sostenerlo, èl elevo la cabeza y su nariz choco con algo suave, en ese momento se dio cuenta, algo suavecito estaba delante de él.., uno de los pechos de la chica, en ese momento Kagome si se dio cuenta.

-Perdona ,... p..Puedes caminar??- dijo algo avergonzada.

-Claro que si puedo caminar..!!- respondió aceptando su situación, no saldría de esta , si no era ayudado por esa jovencita –no creas que iré a tu aldea.!!

-Y perdone la pregunta, Señor Comandante... pero donde diablos voy a atender tus heridas?? -dijo ella muy rabiosa.

-Cerca de aquí hay una cabaña abandonada..., si quieres "hacerlo" , llévame allí..-dijo el hombre.

-Ha...Hacerlo!! ¿? Que cosa estas pensando Youkai hentai!!-dijo rápidamente la chica , teniendo ganas de soltarlo y dejarlo tirado.

-Curar las heridas al hermano de tu marido!!, niña mal pensada!!-respondió Sesshoumaru muy enojado.

-Oh! , perdona, es que me confundí..., es que me acorde de un doujinshi de mi época..-dijo algo apenada- bueno por donde queda esa cabaña, por lo menos podré atenderte con hierbas.

El Youkai señalo un camino y sacando fuerzas de donde pudo ya que en verdad estaba muy mal, camino junto con la chica por el semi-oscuro camino del bosque..., pero de algo podemos estar seguros, por que muy en el fondo de su corazon, muy , muy en el fondo Sesshoumaru agradecia la poca iluminación ya que se habia sentido algo nervioso al sentir el aroma de Kagome.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Infernal Love**_

**Chapter 2**

_**Estoy Humeda!!**_

Ya era un buen rato de caminar y ya Kagome se estaba agotando de, por decirlo así "cargar a el pesado de Sesshoumaru".

-Por Kami, dime algo por lo menos, algún ¡¡ sarcasmo!! –dijo deteniéndose y observándolo.

-…………. - claro que no le iba a contestar, en esta vida o en otra el, nunca iba a entablar una conversación con una humana.

-Ya... bueno, es como pedirle al Monje Miroku que ya no toque más a Sango, algo imposible.

Nuevamente empezó a caminar y cuando pudo divisar la cabaña que según le indico su cuñado, empezó casi una carrera, por que el Youkai empezó a sacar fuerzas y apresuro el paso.

Ey!! Con calma!! –le dijo ella con su tono amenazante.

Cállate..., ya te puedes ir – le dijo mientras empujaba la puerta y a mucho esfuerzo entraba.

Ya te dije que debo curar esas heridas – entro ella y lo observo acostarse en un Futon (camas japonesas) – estas perdiendo mucha sangre y esa herida no me gusta mucho.

No sabia que existieran heridas que te gustaran – dijo restándole importancia, a pesar de que no estaba en su naturaleza, ya estaba entablando una conversación llena de sarcasmo, pero conversación al fin y al cabo.

OH vamos – dijo acercándose – mira tu escúchame – agachándose para estar cara a cara con él – si el problema es que si se lo diré a los demás, tu despreocúpate solo se lo contare a Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, y a la aldea, te juro que a nadie mas, talvez no haya chisme y nadie mas se entere – dijo con una sonrisa.

…… - El no lo podía creer, ¿estaba bromeando con él?, Por los colmillos de su padre, si el estaría en su plena magnificencia, destrozaría a esa mujer por hablar de mas, se haría un sándwich y lo tiraría lejos... un momento ¿que es un sándwich? – Vete.

Atraer agua y hiervas, claro enseguida regreso – parándose y saliendo de la cabaña.

Apenas salio de aquel lugar el frió empezó a lastimarla, su piel era muy delicada pero de ninguna forma iba a dejar a un pobre diablo con semejantes heridas, a pesar de que ese pobre diablo era tan guapo.

--

El, el Youkai más fuerte de toda la representación del poder, bueno, era el youkai más fuerte pero debió pensarlo dos veces antes de enfrentarse a un dragón que lo superaba por millones de años pero necesitaba tanto un colmillo de aquella bestia, en verdad lo necesitaba.

La avaricia es un pecado, solo deseaba una nueva espada, y como su santo padre le contaba Inu-no-Taisho también deseaba esos colmillos para una potente espada que estaría en la colección familiar, pero aun le faltaba mucho para poder enfrentar a ese dragón.

--

El joven Youkai tenia razón aun era muy joven , a pesar de ser temido por las criaturas en todos los territorios , aun habían muchas cosas que el no conocía pero eso le emociono , llegar a superar a su padre solo era su sueño pero ahora tenia otra cosa por la que vivir, y esa era "Ser la criatura mas Fuerte de todas", lo llegaría a ser a pesar de que eso significara un extenso camino a nada, se arriesgaría en ese momento cerro los ojos y sonrió de la forma mas especial que alguien pudiera ver, y esa "alguien" fue Kagome.

Ella lo observo mientras cerraba la puerta y observaba al Youkai, talvez estaba tan débil que no noto su presencia al entrar, observaba un punto en la nada, esta pensando seguramente en las locuras que acababa de hacer cuando cerro los ojos y sonrió...

……..- OH!! Santo kamisama de Dragón Ball, que guapo… hiiiiiiiiiiii – etto…

Apenas la escucho abrió los ojos para verla, estaba empapada, al parecer se cayo al agua "pobre tonta", y sujetaba unas hojas, hierbas medicinales., reconoció el olor de algunas, servían para parar las hemorragias y otras para evitar infecciones.

Encontré un balde viejo, trate de sacarlo del rió que pasa por este bosque y cruza la aldea y bueno, la tierra estaba muy húmeda y ta-daaaaaan – mostrando una linda sonrisa.

No es necesario que hagas esto, además soy un demonio, por la mañana ya estaré mejor – respondió aun observándola.

Claro, me lo imagino pero escucha Sesshoumaru, tienes veneno circulando por tus venas y es mejor atender esas heridas – acercándose y sentándose a un lado de este.

………..

Vamos, solo te curare y me iré, no puedo dejarte en semejantes condiciones, no soy miembro de la CIA.

Podrías dejar de decir idioteces? – dijo observándola y frunciendo el ceño, imagínenselo esta enojado a la luz de la luna.

Por un momento los dos se observaron, ella esperaba que el siguiera criticando su forma de hablar, y él no pedía apartar la vista, la chica estaba mojada y ya la "extraña" ropa que tenia ya era casi transparente, ahora ya podía ver todo, una extraña sensación entonces invadió su espina y sintió que su estomago se retorcía, quiso pensar que eran nauseas de ver a una humana así, pero era todo los contrario.

Es mejor que comience de una vez –dijo y coloco una mano en el hombro del Youkai – no podemos esperar, debemos curarte.

-Si no tengo otra opción – aceptando su situación ella comenzaba a desvestirle.

El torso del Youkai era algo que no tenia comparación, a pesar de estar cubierto de la sangre que se le aun salía, kagome no puedo evitar ruborizarse, Inuyasha tenia un buen físico pero el torso de su Esposo no se comparaba a la maravilla atlética de su Cuñado, tenían líneas que demarcaban los pectorales y le daban un aire mas salvaje, eso sin contar que también tenia una cicatriz cerca del pecho, seguramente de cuando Inuyasha le corto el brazo., su piel era pálida pero a la luz de la luna el brillo se reflejaba de la manera mas excitante que pudiera haber, lo que le extraño fue que el youkai no le quitara la vista de encima..

Ella empapada, y temblaba de frió , pero de alguna forma eso le pareció atrayente al Youkai, la miraba fijamente , recorrió su cara era hermosa , bajo por el cuello y paro un momento en sus pechos apetitosos no llevaba puesto el sujetador , luego bajo a su abdomen no era gorda ni flaca, perfecto, cuando llego a las piernas Kagome ya había comenzado a limpiar el área de su herida, dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa ya que al contacto agua estaba fría, al igual que las manos de la chica, aun brotaba sangre , así que opto por romper la otra manga del traje de Sesshoumaru para poder envolverlo con las hierbas, un buen trabajo, un poco vanidoso pero un buen trabajo.

Ya esta.. – dijo levantando las manos de su pecho y terminando de vendarlo – ¿verdad que no dolio? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

Estas helada – dijo mientras la observaba con una de sus miradas de "no creas que me importa pero me importa ".

Kagome se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, habia ignorado el frio , por la preocupación hacia Sesshoumaru, pero ahora que se daba cuenta estaba helada, y opto por frotarse las manos unas contra si y de tan solo dedicarle una sonrisa al Joven diciendo "Vaya, tienes Razon".

No se dio cuenta entonces pero el brazo del Youkai la sujeto y la jalo con el hacia el Futon (la cama japonesa), cuando ya daba cuenta de si misma , el Joven esta encima de ella jugando con su cuello.

-KIaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Dejame!! –grito

Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas pero a pesar de estar herido el Youkai era mucho mas fuerte y al parecer lo que hacia era malditamente sensual.

Sera mejor que lo disfrutes porque ya tome una decisión.

De que hablas, kiaaaaa Inuyasha!!! .

Es tu culpa , tu me insitaste a esto.. –rasgando la blusa y dejandola solo con la ropa interior de abajo.

INUYASHAAAA!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh –gimio

No lo pudo creer, ella gimio?, lo que salio de su boca fue un gemido??, se quedo por un momento estatica , sintio como el Youkai recorria su cuello y para que se le saliera ese gemido el hombre empezo a chupar su pezon, la estimulaba , era la primera vez que sentia eso..

-Por favor Sesshoumaru, para, soy Virgen!!

El Youkai abrio los ojos y subio la cabeza para observarla, Inuyasha nunca la habia poseido??, era tan idiota para nunca tomar a semejante mujer??

Eso mejora las cosas –susurro.

CONTINUARA----


End file.
